Dark Side Of The Moon
by Vergess
Summary: [AU-ish]If every action has an equal and opposite reaction, have you ever wondered if the same were true for humans? [It's confusing at first, but okay in the end.]
1. And so it begins

_**Dark Side of the Moon.**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**And so begins another day.**_

Sixteen year old Bunny Lunette slapped her alarm clock off, before rolling over in bed and trying to sleep for an additional 12 minutes before giving up on it and rolling out of bed. Not quite gracefully enough to avoid hitting her head on the bedside table. Rubbing the sore spot, she started picking out her clothes.

Today she donned a pair of faded and ripped jeans, complete with holes on the knees, and something that used to be a black turtle neck, that had been butchered into a belly-baring tank top. After putting on all 5 pairs of earrings, she began brushing out her ebony hair. Staring at the hair that trailed down past her torso and reached just past her knees, she considered leaving it down that day, but no matter how much she was ridiculed for it, Bunny had always had the undying urge to put her hair in some odd hybrid of buns and pigtails. So, she did.

Looking her part as a rebellious troublemaker, regardless of the insane hair-do, she ran out into the brisk Boston morning. When she looked at her watch, Bunny realized that just maybe she'd be first to the bus stop where she met her friends every day. Rounding the corner past the bank, she realized she had no such glory headed her way that day, since three of the other four girls had already shown up. However, since there was a brunette, a blonde, and a violet-haired teen, but no other obsidian-haired teen, she'd at least be able to taunt Maria with her earliness.

Slightly out of breath from running all the way to the bus stop, Bunny waved over exaggeratedly and greeted her friends. "Hey Ariella, Morgan, nice to see you. Can't say the same for you though, Blondie."

At this, "Blondie," better known as Rochelle, did something absolutely brilliant. She made a noise very similar to that of a parrot getting a feather pulled out, and kicked Bunny in the shins. While Bunny hoped about in pain, she replied "Nor can I say I'm pleased to see you. Stupid rabbit. Maybe if you could live up to your name, you'd have been fast enough to dodge the kick." From there, she and Bunny got into a pretty viscous catfight.

Sometime during the greetings and insults, Maria had entered the scene, a bit confused as to why Bunny and Rochelle were fighting already, but knowing more then well enough to keep out of it. Leaning towards the short brunette beside her she whispered "Morgan, what exactly happened that got them started this time?"

Morgan's answer was "Bunny came up to the bus stop and, well, you remember last Wednesday, don't you?"

Maria shuddered at the thought of last Wednesday. "Yeah, I definitely remember it." This sort of fight happened every day, though through different causes. Last Wednesday had also been caused by an insult in a greeting, but that fight had been particularly violent. Bunny and Rochelle had both ended up with split lips, and bloody noses. Bunny also had a black eye, which was currently skillfully covered by her make-up. Rochelle had to wear bandages and ice packs on her ankle for three days from the twisting it had gotten.

Ariella, the violet-haired intellectual of the group, though you wouldn't have been able to tell by the clothes she was wearing, noticed the danger signs, and realized this cat-fight was going to be another all out war, complete with more injuries if something didn't happen soon. Luckily, she didn't have to risk life and limb by breaking the two apart, instead the bus finally drove up.

So begins another day.

A/n: Yep, I'm back from two years of non-existence. Congratulate me. NOW DARN IT! **Ahem** moving on, these girls are the senshi... Sort of. Ehh, you'll understand later, k? Anyway, for your reading convenience, here's a chart:

Bunny Lunette Oh come on, surely you know it. No? Tsukino Usagi.

Ariella Floe Mizuno Ami

Morgan Plasmae Kino Makoto

Rochelle Sol Hino Rei

Maria Amour Aino Minako

Now you'll be able to remember them. I however, may be in trouble there.

A/n2: For all purposes, I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. And another all purpose thing. I am aware the Rei and Minako don't go to Usagi's school, but it's easier like that, so for the "Usagi" chapters, they will. If you'd like to have this story continued, I'm expecting at least one review. And yes I know it's a low goal, but it's reach-able, that's the point.


	2. Blondie?

A/n: Okay, I've run into a major plot-hole that I hadn't seen before, but I'll work that out later, for now all you need to know is that if it's in italics, it's not in the original language of the character saying it. IE: If Usagi said "cats" it would be in Japanese. If she said "_cats_" it'd be in English. Vice-versa is true for Bunny. notice: This note was written many months ago, and is no longer applicable

A/n2: Aaack! This has been sitting around, taking up bandwidth for moths while I waited for a reveiw. Then I decide tocheck back again, and findout someone reveiwed _ages_ ago. So, to make up for it, I dedicate this to Moonjava, my lone reveiwer! Thanks, hun!

A/N3: Also, My computer recentlyhad to undergo some sort of massive break-down and repair cycle. The result of that was the loss of the next**six** chapters. Horrible loos, but now I have to rewrite them, andI have other projects that need to be taken care of first, so it may be even longer before this is updated again. However, I swear to Bob, Set, Isis, and The Innocence of Toast& Jam (please don't ask, it's complicated), that I **_WILL_** finish this story if it kills me!

* * *

_**Dark Side of the Moon**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Blondie…?

* * *

**_

Usagi got to school just on time. Well, almost, but she got away with being late, mostly because of the slight limp in her step. A sprained ankle makes a wonderful excuse for being late, and after her fight with Rei, Usagi's ankle was definitely the worst sprained anyone in the class had seen recently. Still she was grateful for the new bus stop though. It was half way to her school, and cut her walking time by almost 20 minutes, so she hadn't been late for weeks. It was also a convenient place to meet Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako for school. Of course in such a small space, Rei's fights with her had been much quicker to start, and much more painful. However, that was nothing too absurd, until last week.

When she'd woken up, Usagi had thought of this as just another normal Wednesday. Though she had an odd urge to wear a pair of ripped up jeans she had in the back of her closet, rather than her school uniform. Regardless off that, she pulled on her uniform and ran for the bus stop with a piece of toast. Somehow, even though she'd gotten up early. When she finally got there, she wasn't exactly happy. Though she didn't know why, she had a very strong urge to try and kick Rei's ass. She still didn't know why, even now. However, she did try to fight with Rei. It was pretty violent too, but luckily the bus showed up, just moments to late to keep Usagi's ankle from being twisted, but early enough to stop major physical damage. Of course Rei's black eye didn't look to good, but at least it wasn't too awful.

When everyone had boarded the bus, Minako sat down next to Makoto, and asked her if, since she was late, she could be filled in on what had caused the fight. Makoto shrugged.

"I don't know, hell, I'm don't think Usagi and Rei know. It was totally random. Usagi showed up all huffy, and just started insulting Rei.'

As soon as Makoto finished her sentence, it was like a switch had been flipped, and Usagi and Rei were at it again.

**"Shove it Usagi. You're just a stupid little crybaby. Your even easier to scare than the rabbit's you're named after."**

**"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a, not a, ugh, you stupid _blondie_!"**

Here the fight stopped. Instead there was an intense confusion in the air. What on earth was a "_Blondie_?"

"Usagi? What did you call me?"

That confused Usagi herself, and sent her to join the general masses of anyone who'd been paying attention to the argument. "What do you mean Rei? I called you an idiot, and right now, you're living up to it!"

Ami, having studied English, along with as many other languages as she could, knew that Usagi had called Rei blonde, in an American style of insult, judging by the accent. She just couldn't figure out where Usagi had learnt English, or why she'd called Rei blonde, because she most certainly wasn't.

When Usagi had gotten home from school that day, she still hadn't figured out what everyone was talking about. She'd never said the word _Blondie_ in her life, and didn't know what it was till Ami had explained it. Even then, she couldn't figure it out. This led to loud complaining, and the entire event being told to Luna. Luna was just as confused as everyone else, but had a sinking suspicion that something not quite right was going on, and immediately launched into studying the problem.

It had been a week, and Luna and Artemis had been the feeling that something odd, and not in a good way, was going to be happening soon. Still, a week's worth of hard work and the two cats were no closer to figuring out what was going wrong, just that it was happening, and there was no way that it was going to be good.

* * *

A/n: Okay, confused? Me too, but I think it'll work out later. If you'd like to have this story continued, I'm expecting at least one review. And yes I know it's a low goal, but it's reach-able, that's the point. Also, I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but they are, so there. 


	3. It Can't Be Good

_**Commandment Six:**_Thou shalt not kill me, no matter how late this is!

**_Commandment Eight:_** Thou shalt not steal.And thereforeI still don't own BSSM.…

* * *

_**-Dark Side of the Moon-**_

_**-Chapter 3-**_

_**-It can't be good.-**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Ugh! What the hell is up with this? How can we all be-" Bunny was cut off by a loud sniffle from Maria as well as her own painful sneeze. With a groan she finished her sentence, "Why are we all so sick? Ariella, you're the medic-to-be, what do you think?" she said into the microphone. Last year she'd saved up all her money and bout a very interesting computer-phone which let her talk to all four of her closest friends, even the dreaded Rochelle, without any major hassle. It was a wonder of technology, consisting of a headset with a mic attached.

Ariella tried to explain, but halfway through her theory of how the viral infection had mysteriously limited itself to only the five girls she broke down a fit of horrid sounding wet coughs, which threw her headset right off her head.

Once she had settled back into her bed, headset firmly attached once more, she tried again. "I was-" another sneeze, "checking out some medical databases, but I couldn't find anything to explain it. The only case I found of something like this happening before was in some ancient record about some girls who went-" the violet-haired girl paused to blow her nose.

"Sorry. Anyway, these girls from the 1200's or something, ya know, back when 'evil sorcerors' and 'black magic' were running rampant? Well there were five of them too, and they just sort of disappeared. I don't even know what happened to them, but the symptoms match up perfectly. But, since it never came up again no-one bothered to try and cure it. Other than that, our only possibility is an advanced stage of motion sickness, and that would be insane since none of us are moving." Ariella tried to laugh, but it quickly degenerated into more of the horrible coughs and then something sounding suspiciously like dry heaves and the clatter of plastic headsets on a tile floor.

Rochelle, who was apparently not as badly infected as the other girls and actually still capable of laughing, even if it was raspy and mildly painful, did so. Not so much at Ariella's vomit issues, but at the fact that she'd heard about that story from her grandfather. Aparently the girls had fallen into another world. '_Well,_' she thought, '_It would certainly explain the motion sickness.' _She groaned when she felt her throat complaining about the laughing fit and rolled onto her side. "I'm going back to bed, guys. I'll call you when I wake up, okay?"

Morgan was heard slurping down some soup (probably from the microwave since the girl couldn't boil water without burning it). Once the slurping session was over she forced out. "Good plan, Rosh. I think I"ll join you. Bye girls." She said, pulling of her headset and putting it next to the empty soup bowl.

"I'm out too." Maria said, leaving Bunny all alone to contemplate the strange sickness that had seized her.

'_This is so weird. Why would we be the only ones to get sick? I mean it's not like we're particularly weak-immuned, are we? Ugh. Well, whatever the hell is going on, it can_ not _be good._' She thought, then rolled onto her back and pulled the covers over her head to join her companions in sleep.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. ..._Hello_?" Ariella's voice came from the four other headsets, but no one was still conscious to here it.

* * *

**_Commandment Eleven:_** Thou shalt reveiw! 


End file.
